


Lily of the Valley

by Misaki04



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki04/pseuds/Misaki04
Summary: A promise to one's beloved tested by time.
Relationships: Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Merlin | Caster/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Lily of the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Some Name Changes for the Characters
> 
> Altria - Saber Alter  
> Arthuria - Saber (The FSN Saber)
> 
> Gilgamesh - Archer Gilgamesh  
> Girugameshu - Caster Gilgamesh

_“There was once a King and they had ruled over the Lands of Camelot for years, beside them was their trusted Knights of the Round Table and the Court Magician. But it was never a fairy tale to begin with, soon the country fell into ruins when the Court Magician disappeared and everything the King wanted to protect all destroyed from a war, the King then died succumbing to his wounds forever yearning for his beloved to be back in his arms. His last words were;_

  
  


_“Someday, we shall meet again my beloved. Never to part ways again…”_

_But he could hear someone as they cradled him in their arms,_

_“Someday, we will be reunited, my love. I will be here, waiting for you…Arthur.”_

  
  


The boy named Arthur Pendragon would then awaken from his slumber, he couldn’t call it a dream or a nightmare. The steady sounds of the cicadas and the gentle breeze from his open window would all be drowned by his heart that continued to beat fast along with the sound of his erratic breathing . Wiping the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead, he would reach for the water on his bedside table. Seeing his reflection on the mirror adjacent to his bed, he was flushed to say the least. Looking at the clock, he’d take note that he had woken up far too early, three hours early from his first day of school, well the beginning of his last year in high school that is. To take his mind off his dream, he would start checking his bag if he missed anything from it, pencil case, notebooks, books, binder and lastly his lucky charm from his childhood. 

He would close the window that he apparently left open, good thing he didn’t open the air condition or his father would give him an earful. Heading down the stairs, he was met with his sisters who all wore the same uniform as him, just the female variant. Their uniform was the standard Homuhara Academy released uniform, but with his father’s incessant demands for his children to wear the highest quality material and had a tailor make the uniforms of his children that suits his refined taste after all he was trying to one up his competitor, Lugalbanda Su’en of the Uruk Corporations. Afterall he was Uther Pendragon, CEO of one of the largest businesses in the world named Camelot Industries. 

Eating breakfast has never been normal in the Pendragon Family, Arthuria was already hogging the rice, Altria was already eating her burgers, while Lily would be chatting with Uther about how excited she was at her first day of Middle School in the same academy as her siblings. Sitting at his normal spot on the table, the butler would serve Arthur his breakfast which were English Scones, Eggs on Bacon, and diced fresh fruits with Earl Grey tea. After everyone had finished their breakfast, they would head back to their rooms to brush their teeth.

The chauffeur would open the door of the family limousine for the four Pendragons. Lilly went ahead first before Altria, then Arthuria, lastly Arthur, and soon they would be heading out of their family property. His phone will ring from his pocket as his best friend Wodime Kirschtaria would send him a picture of his elder brother Romani lecturing their father, Solomon. Arthur would laugh at what his friend sent him, replying that he would want to know the details of what had transpired. Watching from the window, he would notice the Su’en Family’s car leaving their family’s property. Passing by their village’s gate, they would be on their way to their school. 

On the school gates he would see his best friend’s older brother, Romani Archaman talking to a man with long flowing pinkish white hair tied in a pony tail. The two men wore button up shirts and black slacks, Arthur knew Romani was a registered doctor, but who was the guy? He couldn’t clearly see their face but he was already enamoured by them, his eyes would stay focused on the man until their car enters the academy grounds. 

His sisters would all be leaving the car except for him until he could hear a small cough from the open door where Wodime was smiling at him. They had parked beside Kirshchtaria’s car, scratching the back of his head, Arthur would head out of the limousine, thanking the chauffeur for their service. Girls would already flock the two of the most hottest students of the school. Only for the screams to grow louder when the Su’en car parked. Heading out of both doors were the twins, Gilgamesh and Girugameshu, and their little brother, Ko Gil. However, Ko Gil was clutching an unfamiliar woman’s shirt, his two older brothers were glaring daggers at him. Enkidu would also head out of the car. With a small chuckle, the woman would try to pry Ko off of her.

“Ko! Please release me, I still have classes. Gil! Giru! Help me!” The girl pleaded.

“But I missed big sister… you’ve been gone for five years in France…” Ko would pout as he hugged the poor girl tighter.

“I swear if the brat doesn’t unhand her in five seconds, I’ll rip him off of her.” Gilgamesh would say while he continued glaring at his brother.

“Where do you think Ko got this attitude over hugging Misaki like this, you are such a bad influence Gil.” Giru would say as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Guys guys, calm down, it’s so early in the morning and yet we are making a scene here already. Stop glaring at your own brother, Gil, Giru… and Ko release Misaki and head to your opening ceremony at Gymnasium 6.” It came from Enkidu who was eating his convenience store bought Ramen.

The lady had long brown hair that reached up to her waist, holding onto the twin’s hands and pulling them out of the fangirl’s sight. Enkidu would follow closely at the trio. Looking at the sight the two men would laugh, giving the fangirls more reason to faint under their combined hotness.

“Now Art, what is on your mind, my dear friend? You look quite busy thinking about something? Did your father reprimanded you for something? Sister problems?” Wodime would ask as they started their journey to the student council office. 

“It’s nothing Taria, I saw someone talking to your brother earlier by the gates. I got curious… that’s all..” Arthur confessed, a small blush evident on his face.

“My friend is finally noticing other people? My oh my, will the heavens rain meteors now? This is a miracle. As for the guy my brother was talking to, it’s his student from the Med School of our sister college, Chaldea… I think their name is Merlin Kingsley.” Wodime says as he opens the door for the both of them. 

A chorus of ‘Welcome President and Vice-President’ could be heard. The two would greet their team as they sat in their respective places with Arthur in the head of the Round Table and Wodime on his side. Daybit Sem Void was on the other side of Arthur, often silent, this man’s voice could rarely be heard, but when he does speak, he means it well. His position was Secretary, jotting down the notes of their day to day meetings regarding the welfare of the students in their Institution. Everyday for every school day, the council will have a meeting, regarding problems of the students and sometimes the faculty and try to find a way to fix mistakes or errors. They were heralded as the best Student Council Homuhara Academy has ever gotten, maybe too perfect is the word. Scandinavia Peperoncino, their event organizer was still in the Bahamas with his family, already telling them earlier that he will be missing the first week of classes. Then the door of the office was pried open by an unknown person, it was Manaka.

  
  


Manaka Saijyou was Arthur’s betrothed after his father and the head of the Saijyou Constructions had made a deal regarding marrying off their firstborns to keep the wealth of the families in one common place. She was so into him the first time they met, and she was quite smitten with him to the point she forced her father to transfer her from Atlas Institute to Homuhara for the sake of being with her ‘Prince’. She had made it to the top of the fangirls as the President of the Arthur Pendragon Fansclub as soon as she set foot in the academy.

“My Prince! Oh how I missed you!”

Rushing towards her beloved, she would encase him in her loving embrace. Smothering him to the point Kirschtaria would pry her off of his friend. But this time it sadly became unsuccessful, Manaka had made her prince faint. Kirschtaria would immediately remove Manaka forcefully from him, telling the other people in the Council that he was going to bring Arthur to the infirmary.

As if fate was shining down from them, only Merlin was in the infirmary to start his training. Seeing as his professor’s brother was lugging someone to the door, he would hastily assist the two to the bed where Wodime would lay Arthur on the bed.

“Merlin, I’m leaving my friend to your care, an obsessed fangirl got to him and smothered him too much that he fainted. Can I ask you to sign a waiver for him to be excused for the day and let him rest and hide here. God knows how rabid fangirls can be, Fujimaru will bring his belongings here later.” Wodime says as he looked at his friend with pity.

Merlin would chuckle as he hands a neatly written form to Wodime. “I’ll make sure to ward off girls if they tried flocking him. Now now Wo-chan, time for you to go, class is almost starting.” Giving him the shooing motion. When Kirschtaria leaves, Merlin would put a sign on the door of the infirmary that there was no one inside and to head to the West Wing, Nurse Florence Nightingale’s Infirmary if they need Medical Attention.

“How has it been, beloved…It’s been so long that I feel like this is a fleeting dream. That I’ll wake up in this time period without seeing you again… So long that I often think that my imprisonment in Avalon was a nice distraction to remove the aching pain you brought me when I saw your corpse on the battlefield. Did you know, I’ve been waiting for this moment for years now, that I even prepared a speech for our reunion. But seeing you within my reach has made me tongue tied. You…and only you have this effect on me, even from before.”

Merlin was now holding to one of Arthur’s limp hand, he handled it with care and love as tears cascaded his pale skin. Merlin never aged nor did he die, he was still the Merlin from when he served Arthur. Every era, he would watch Arthur be reborn once more, he would watch him fall in love, he would watch him have a family, he would watch him. The cycle continued to the point he started forgetting of his promise, but here he was now, in his arms. Unconscious but still, he was there, he was now within reach. Merlin’s clothing would change into that of his clothing from back then, he wanted to know this Arthur, holding out his pointer finger, he would softly place his hand to their forehead. Knowing all about them as he watches their memories. A distasteful face would soon form in Merlin’s face when he found out that Arthur was engaged, even though he was unwilling to the setup.

As soon as Arthur would show signs of waking up, Merlin would return back to his intern getup. But Arthur would call out a name that made Merlin shiver down his spine.

“Merlin…” Arthur called out softly, in a daze.

“Yes Arthur, I am here now, do not fret.” Merlin said with a small smile. Waving at Arthur when the boy woke up.

“The infirmary? Why am I here?” Arthur would ask, his sight still blurry.

“You fainted and your friend brought you here, Mr. Pendragon. I suggest you shouldn’t do that again.” Merlin would pass him a bottled water as he started writing on Arthur’s records.

“Wh…o are you?” Oh shoot, Arthur stuttered.

“I’m Merlin Kingston, the new infirmary doctor of the East Wing while Doctor Archaman stays in the West Wing. Pleased to meet you Mr. Student Council President.” Offering his hand for a handshake in which Arthur easily accepted.

“Pleased to meet you too, Doctor Merlin.” Sakura petals would happily dance in the background. Signifying a new beginning to their Eternal Promise.

Their friendship blossomed, Arthur and Wodime would start hanging out in the infirmary if they weren’t too busy with schoolwork or the council. They would bring their kouhais, Kadoc Zemlupus and Fujimaru Ritsuka with them sometimes. Though often times, it would just be Merlin and Arthur hanging out together. Spring turns to Autumn, and on one chilly day, Arthur would bring tea to the infirmary. Seeing Merlin asleep on the table, he decided not to wake Merlin up, writing a small not to stick onto the metal flask.

“Saw you sleeping peacefully so I decided not to wake you up. This flask contains my favorite tea, Earl Grey. Hope you enjoy it.” - Arthur Pendragon

This made Merlin smile when he woke up, uncapping the flask, he’d smell the rich aroma. Taking his mug, he’d pour himself some tea. The richness and quality could easily be distinguished by a small sip. This made him remember the days from back then, when Arthur was the King of Camelot and was his lover. They would share tea in their secret spot.

Arthur would be seated in his seat in class, droning out his teacher’s voice as he began day dreaming about Merlin, and why he was so familiar. Class was ending soon for lunch break and when the bell ringed, Arthur would hurriedly head to the infirmary. His cheeks flushed as a certain old memory of his past life resurfaced, it was him and Merlin together in bed, spent with the activities he could only imagine.

“Oh dear god, why am I imagining some indecent thoughts about him…hell I know I fancy him, but I know me and him will never happen. I’m engaged and he’s….he’s just so mysterious that I cannot help but be drawn to him… like a forbidden fruit in God’s Garden.” He felt at ease with him, as if he knew him prior to this meeting. If only he could remember how much Merlin truly meant to him.

Manaka had noticed Arthur’s closeness with Merlin. Using her father’s connection, she would frame Merlin into abusing students who goes to the infirmary. But luckily Merlin knew of it even before it happened, he had thwarted off her plans.

“I was thinking of placing cameras inside the infirmary cause someone broke inside and destroyed some glass wares. It’s quite dangerous if something like that happens again. Students could get hurt.” Merlin said while smirking in his brain. He could just manipulate what the institution could see with his spells casting. He wasn’t named Grand Caster for a reason after all.

Arthur would lessen his contact with Merlin, making up excuses when Kirschtaria would try to bring him to the Infirmary for some tea time with Merlin. Making up an excuse that he wants to spend time with his fiancee. Merlin would look at Kirschtaria who would just be by himself when the boy visited him, hiding his pained expression when he heard Arthur’s reason.

They would pass each other on the hallway, yet Arthur would wrap his hand around Manaka, making the girl giggle and blush. There would be days when it was Merlin who would try to call Arthur for some tea time, yet it seems to have fallen to deaf ears and Arthur wouldn’t notice him. It was suffocating to be the only one remembering their promise to each other. Merlin would stare at the stars, the same stars that was around the time Arthur died. Cursing at his luck, the Mage of Flowers would let a lone tear fall from his eye. Soon it would his cries and screams would be drowned by the rain that seem to have pitied the man for his suffering.

Months passed, all the third years would be holding their high school diplomas while the younger generation would bid them goodbye. Ritsuka would have now been the new president while Kadoc was his vice president, as per Wodime and Arthur’s decision. Merlin was no where to be found the week leading to the graduation. He just vanished, his letter to his university states that he had been given a scholarship on another country. Arthur tried to be strong with the news, he had asked Manaka to be his girlfriend the month prior to his graduation. He was now a taken man, yet his heart was still aching for Merlin.

He had gone over to England to visit one of his mother’s relatives in Glastonbury when he saw a white cloaked man in front of the infamous Grave of King Arthur, his namesake. Among the vast expanse of land and a small open chapel was a man that exuded an aura he could not tell, but was so familiar to him. But he could not stop the car and the man seem to vanish from his sight the moment he tried to look again.

Then word spreads that a young genius doctor had graduated in the Mage’s Association with flying colors. Merlin’s face in a bunch of newspapers.

**“Genius Doctor of the Mage’s Association, Merlin Kingston will be the youngest person to be awarded the Nobel Prize for his discovery of cure of Cancer!”**

Was just one of the headlines regarding Merlin. For Arthur, this was treasure. It gave him news regarding what Merlin was up to. He would watch interviews until one popped into his news feeds. A new interview with Merlin.

“So Dr. Kingston, any ladies catching your eyes as an inspiration?”

“Yup~ there has always been a reason of my existence. I just hope I become worthy of them once I meet them again.”

“So you do know them already?”

“For a very long time, yes. I only had my eyes on them the moment I met them back then. I’m quite the loyal man, you see.”

“Oh they must be really lucky to have someone like you liking them.”

“It’s not like, I believe I was bitten by the love bug the moment I saw them in my hospital bed back then.”

“Love at first sight! Oh my what a romantic story in the making!”

“Or a heartbreak in the making… they know who they are… somewhere out there my beloved us watching this interview.” 

Arthur would just turn the television off. A sick feeling in his stomach when Merlin looked directly in the camera. Merlin had changed, his eyes conveyed nothing, it was empty. To Arthur it was terrifying, as if it was staring right at his soul. That would be the last thing he ever heard of Merlin because he would avoid the topic all together.

A few years would have passed, Arthur now sitting on top of his father’s company as it’s new owner. He was to be married in a few weeks, to Manaka. He declined Kirschtaria’s invitation to meet up like old times after hearing that Merlin was in it. He wanted nothing more than to forget his feelings for Merlin, yet it continued to plague him even up to this day. It was supposed to be a normal day until a bone chilling voice mail played in his phone.

“Lily got into an accident at her training with Manaka, Arthur. We are heading to Chaldea General Hospital right now.” It was Altria, checking the records of the voicemail, it was just a few minutes. 

Taking his coat off his chair, he’d dash out, telling his secretary to cancel all his meetings the whole day and rushing to his car, hitting the ignition button on, he’d speed up to the hospital that was more than six kilometers away. When he arrived, Lily was being checked on, she was awake and seem to have no injuries other than the bandages knee. A bad fall from jumping to block the ball.

He was about to thank the doctor who was checking his sister when his blood ran cold. In front of him was the man he so avoided, wearing an official lab gown of doctors with their name stitched in the pristine white cloth was Merlin himself. Smiling at him with tenderness and longing that could have melted anyone that would have seen such a sight. 

Arthur would clear his throat before bowing down. “Thank you for checking my sister’s injury, Dr. Merlin.”

Merlin would chuckle, waving his hand as if trying to dispel Arthur’s formality, making the man stand straight with a blush on his face. “Oh please, we were friends at once point in our lives, Mr. Pendragon. No need to be formal with me. Anyways Ms. Pendragon here needs to drink her medicine every time she feels any pain. It should heal in 2-3 weeks, if not you can schedule for a check up if the pain still persists. For now she may need crutches so I can write it in her prescription paper. Do not move much while you're healing little girl. Anyways I shall be excusing myself because I still have some patients to check on.” Bidding the Pendragon Family a goodbye, Merlin would leave them.

“I saw big brother blushed when the handsome doctor laughed!” Lily exclaims while smirking.

“Yup, saw it too squirt. First time I saw our cold hearted brother blush like that, and the doctor said they were friends, more like….Friends with benefits!” Altria would say, chuckling as the blush on their brother’s face turned redder.

“Maybe we should ask Wodime about what relationship our brother had with Doctor Merlin Kingston.” Arthuria would say, by now Arthur would cover his face that was blushing.

Back at his penthouse apartment, Arthur would quickly clean himself for bed after a long day of being teased by his sisters. Looking at his phone for the time, he’d let his head rest in the feather soft pillows, letting sleep take him away.

As if he woke up in his dreams, he would see an arm draped in his torso. He was about to scream bloody murder but he couldn’t talk, rather his body would chuckle. He couldn’t control his own body! This body of his would move, encasing the body covered by blankets. The body would stir awake, the familiar hair color of Merlin popping out of the lump of blankets, revealing someone that looked like Merlin.

“My body is aching, what a sly man you are my beloved. I can’t even feel my legs.” The Merlin look a like would say.

“There there my Mage, who was the person who roped me to this hm? Pretty sure it was you who wanted to do this after dinner. Now pay the price of it.” Nipping their neck with their teeth.

“Because you looked ravishing in that armor of yours. I couldn’t help but want you on me, My Arthur. Even that Guinevere looked at you with lust, the nerve of that woman. She maybe your wife, but I am your lover. The only one in your heart.”

“Oh my Merlin, my beloved, the only person in my past, my present and my future. I only bed one person, and that person is currently in my arms. My beloved Mage will you do me a favor and scream my name again.” ‘Arthur’ says before covering themselves with blankets.

“My what a dirty man you’ve been. Come at me then oh King of Camelot…make me scream your name until the heavens hear our sinful actions…wake up and remember me.” Embracing Arthur once more as they once again became one.

When Arthur woke up, the scent of flowers wafted his nostril, there beside him was the same man he saw in Glastonbury. But the difference was that the hood was off, revealing the same man in his dreams and the same man in his heart all this time. It was Merlin smiling down at him, the same scent that always seem to cling on Merlin evident, the smell of dozens of flowers all in one to him. It wasn’t like any expensive perfume in the world, it was only for Merlin and Merlin alone. It was only made for him. The scent of jasmine, wisteria, gardenia, rose and his favorite, Lily of the Valley were just one of the dozen smells he could pin point.

He would simply utter the name of the man before him. “Merlin..”

And to his surprise, the man would smile and reply, “Arthur, no… beloved. It’s been a while.”

Arthur would remove the blankets off of him, immediately holding onto Merlin, thinking that he was another figment of his imagination. But to his delight, he was there, in the flesh. He was really with him for some goddamn twist in his life, the man of his dreams and heart was with him in his own room.

“You’re here… you are no figment of my imaginations. You are truly in my room, with me… in my bed, Merlin.”

“That I am, I’m sorry for barging in unnoticed, but I made a promise to myself. That if by chance that fate intertwines us again by a stroke of timing, I shall pursue you. To hell with Manaka, to hell with my job. I just want you Arthur, why can’t it be me this time.. choose me this time Arthur. I’ve been burning to show my love for you the moment I saw you back then in the infirmary. Arthur, for years, all I ever thought about was you.. That maybe if I do better than all my efforts back in all your past lives, you’d notice me once more and let me be a part of your life once again as your lover, yet you went away, you left me, bringing with you the only hope I have to become your lover once more. I went away to give you space… I worked hard to be your equal. The man you saw in Glastonbury, it was me, visiting your grave. The grave of the old you that is..” Merlin said while bitterly chuckling, looking downwards at the oak tiled floor of the dimly lit room.

Arthur was speechless, he tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. The man before him was always his, waiting for him. If only he wasn’t a coward, if only he didn’t ran away. He would have been happy with this man for years. All he could do was clutch their hand, bringing it to his lips as he started apologizing. He apologized for his mistakes, he apologized for his past lives that never looked at Merlin in the way he deserved to be. He had made a choice back then, it broke him to pieces. This time, he’ll fix it all, because this man before him was broken because of him. The love of his life was broken because of him.

“Merlin all I can ever ask is to forgive me. In my weakest times, I ran away from my growing infatuation with you. I ran away from you because I was a coward who wanted to be perfect in the eyes of those around me. But I forgot the one meaning in my life, that was love. Merlin, you are the love of my life. I cannot turn back time, but I will make it up to you… if it’s a lifetime with you.. I am prepared to give everything up. That is how much I love you. You are the sun in my darkness, you are the star that guides me when I am lost, you are the very meaning of my existence. So forgive me for I have ran away, my beloved. It maybe a long overdue… but I love you Merlin. I love you.”

The mage could not hold himself back anymore and kissed Arthur as tears flowed in his eyes. In Arthur’s mind, memories of his past lives would flash onto him. From the moment he was King Arthur, to the merchant him, to a trader him, to a seaman him, to the thief him. It all came back to him as he let’s Merlin have his way with him. His only thoughts was that this would be the last time Merlin cries from the mistakes he made. Promising to the King version of him that he would take care of Merlin from now on. As they made love in his sheets, he would hold onto Merlin’s hands tightly, whispering ‘I love you’ over and over again. Years of waiting, the two souls finally became one, once more.

Once the sun started to rise from the horizon, there would be no one in Arthur’s apartment. Only a flower was left in the messy sheets that had seen the reunion of two souls fated for one another. The flower on the sheets would be Lily of the Valley, in flower language they mean,

**_“Return to Happiness”_ **

And to both Arthur and Merlin, each others arms is their happiness. They only need each other to be happy, so when Arthur’s family entered his home, they would notice the flower. Their father would head out of the apartment to call the police to report his missing son. But to Arthur’s sisters, they know wherever their brother may be, he is truly happy with his choice.

Two men would laugh as they boarded the plane while holding hands, heading for the place they truly feel at home. Britain was a always their home, it always has, always will. Merlin would look at Arthur from his view, a dashing sight to behold. Their rings glistened from their intertwined hands in the rays of sun that passes through the plane’s mirror. He couldn’t wait to tell Arthur the news, but he can wait. After all, from now on, they would finally be together as husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Easter Eggs/Out of Story Information
> 
> 1\. I had Merlin be called Kingsley by Wodime Kirschtaria because I wanted Arthur to be the first one to hear Merlin's name on that time.
> 
> 2\. Lily of the Valley was Arthur's Favorite Flower in the series because it reminds him of home. The nostalgic scent of his lover from the past still remained with him. Merlin is Arthur's home. Arthur is Merlin's home.
> 
> 3\. They left the flower there to tell Arthur's family that he was happy with his decision of leaving his life.
> 
> 4\. It was supposedly Ayaka that Arthur was going to be engaged with, but Manaka was a better choice.
> 
> 5\. Merlin was hinting something in the end *wink wink*
> 
> 6\. I made a cameo in it, sorry not sorry guys ^-^
> 
> 7\. I would have made Merlin suffer more, but he already suffered a lot, let him have his overdue happiness.
> 
> 8\. Arthur and Merlin immediately got married when they woke up.
> 
> 9\. Merlin from the first dream was the copy Merlin could create when he was held captive in Avalon.
> 
> 10\. The Merlin Arthur made love in the ending is the real Merlin, an if version of what would happen if Merlin got out of Avalon.


End file.
